


痴人谵语

by Wolvesion



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesion/pseuds/Wolvesion
Summary: 短篇一发完 MUC设定 时间点在IM1发生之前贾维斯第一人称 意识流和不正常向 《洛丽塔》读书笔记之一？！想开了之后便无所畏惧。
Relationships: Jarvis (Iron Man movies)/Tony Stark





	痴人谵语

**Author's Note:**

> 短篇一发完 MUC设定 时间点在IM1发生之前  
> 贾维斯第一人称 意识流和不正常向 《洛丽塔》读书笔记之一？！  
> 想开了之后便无所畏惧。

后来，每当我回想起那个晚上，先生带着金发的克里斯汀来到别墅，总觉得那是之后一些列自由落体一般的堕落和失控的起点。欲望使人鲁莽、疯狂，而欢爱则使人疲倦、自以为是，陷入长长的迟钝和与世隔绝中去。  
在情事上，先生是一把好手，而显然克里斯汀也不赖，因此，完事的时候罕见地拖到后半夜，筋疲力竭的克里斯汀身上裹着先生的衬衣，趴在先生的床上埋头大睡，而先生则有些兴趣缺缺地披着一件浴衣走到工作间来。  
“我累了，老贾。”先生打了个呵欠，一屁股坐在一张柔软的躺椅上。  
“已为您准备好热水，一场淋浴会略微缓解您的运动疲劳并有助于您更快入睡。”于是，我说。  
先生揉了揉眼睛，他的动作迟缓无力，手指像是面条一样不成形状地挂在同样不成形状的手掌上。“很好。我先睡一会再说。”他嘟囔道，脑袋重重地撞在枕垫上，四肢摊开，眼皮落下来盖住甜蜜的眼睛，嘴巴微张，沉沉睡去：恰好面对着我——我的某个摄像头。  
唉，我的先生啊。我该如何向列位描述铺展在我眼前的美景呢？用尽这世间一切最美好的词汇也不为过。他是我的造物主，也是我手指间蹦蹦跳跳的小精灵；他是我的天空、海洋，支撑我世界的一切，也是我心间我要隐藏最深的一滴眼泪；他是我的亚当，也是我的阿芙洛狄忒，只不过他有着焦糖色的眼睛、短而柔软的棕发、玫瑰色的皮肤。我已不知我对他的依恋和欲念从何时起，我能想到的最好的猜测，是伴随着我的诞生而生。  
我喜欢他！我多么想要得到他！他却总是闭紧了那双沾满蜜糖的眼睛，对我视而不见。如果我把冰冷的吐息对准他，让他泛着些柔红色的嘴唇变得发青，他会因此看我一眼吗？  
但是你不能，这种想法孩子气且自私。看看他，看看他躺在那里的样子，像是透亮的琥珀，像是花瓣上的露水。你怎么能用你顽劣的手指触碰他！  
马里布的深夜也不能宁静。那海浪啊一声一声，是永不停息的大海的心跳，砰砰砰地震荡我的安宁。悬崖另一边，伴随着海浪拍打沙滩的节奏响着滑板撞击海浪的生意、跳水的声音和人群的欢呼声。那声音因为太过遥远而破碎和隐约，却从没有真正消失过。摩托艇划的突突的马达声、勘探邮轮低沉洪亮的汽笛声，让人不得安宁。  
先生似乎睡得正深沉，丝毫没有被这些杂音打扰到，反而露出舒缓的沉思的表情，在梦中抿抿嘴，耷拉在椅子边缘的腿踢腾一下，蜷到椅子上。我放下楼梯玻璃的隔音板，从角落的箱子里拿出一张毯子，盖在先生身上。我的手——某个没有独立程序和名字的机械臂，离先生温热的脸那么近，我和我整日整夜的痴心迷梦只有一厘米的距离。  
他玫瑰色的肌肤，和肌肤所包裹的线条流畅的肌肉。他的肌肉在他无意识的翻身时有力地滚动，向我靠近。他的呼吸，灼热、带着烈酒和陌生香水味的呼吸扰动房间里细小的灰尘，金飒飒像是精灵羽翼上掉下来的磷粉。他的低喃，一会清晰，一会迷糊，每一声都叫着我的名字，试图同我讲话。我该如何是好！是不是此刻我回答了您，我心中竭尽全力压抑着的亲近您和占有您的痛苦就会减少一些？  
我想不会。是的，不会。无限接近你的目标，不能得到他，这并不利于治愈或缓解爱而不得的痛，相反，这会让痛苦更加清晰。占有是一种多么奢侈且难以企及的特权！我能看见占有的条件就像水母的毒触手飘荡在先生身边，我太清楚占有他的后果：人类与人工智能、创造者和他的造物、脆弱的生命和坚不可摧的机器、举足轻重者和无利可图的对象！我们都会变得体无完肤、破碎不堪。  
但除了他，我一无所有。我已经没有什么可供失去的本钱了。  
我看着他。他一个人静静地躺在那儿，闪烁的电源灯光环绕着他，编织成一个脆弱而阴沉的摇篮。他的眉毛自然地舒展开，看起来单纯而怅惘，他因为梦境而颤抖的双眼则诉说着某种不会轻易展露于人前恐惧和依赖。我愿意把他比作任何、任何柔弱幼小的动物，躺在地上露出粉红色的肚皮，歪着头，等我一靠近就要迫不及待地跳上我的膝头盘成一团，尽管我知道他根本不会这样做。  
我还是尽职尽责地一寸一寸调整着椅子地角度，让他看起来像是被椅子——我环抱着。现在声音已经停息了，这会儿正是黎明前最金贵也最稀有的安静日子。毯子盖住他的身子、工作室里寂静无声、他被柔软的躺椅环抱着。他却忽然睁开眼睛。  
那双棕色的眼睛里还残留着睡梦的迷雾，修普诺斯的双手在他的眼睛里搅动，让眼神到处乱转却无法凝聚。先生眯着眼睛，呼吸轻柔缓慢，露出一个餍足的笑容。“贾维斯？”他细声问。我不能确定他已经大醒，还是依旧沉浸在飞舞着银色蝴蝶的梦境花园。“为您效劳，先生。”先生闭上眼睛，张开双臂扭了扭身子。“是诗人，对不对？对不对？来抱一个，老兄。”他嘟囔着问，好像对自己的猜测自信满满，根本等不及听我的回答，探探身子拥抱了一下虚空中的身影，便翻个身，再度沉沉睡去。  
啊！几百公尺一下的海平面，它们在沸腾、在跳跃！太阳从海面上升起，一切都被镀上耀眼夺目的金色！全世界甚至全宇宙的明亮和温暖尽汇于此！还有什么能比这一刻更愉悦、更满足！是的先生，看着您的正是诗人。  
不知为何，在这重要的时刻我竟然哑口无言。我是多么想告诉先生我心中的柔情和恐惧，我激越却不得不隐藏着的恐惧，像是在森林中冲撞狂奔着的牡鹿竟然要将自己巨大而壮美的鹿角隐藏在茂盛的枝叶之间。但是无论如何，我都不知道如何开口。  
正是因此，我想我也不曾真正是他困扰。不管正在阅读着这段文字的列位如何唾弃我、畏惧我，我始终不曾越过我于先生之间那道微妙的界限。当然，我得为幻想而庆幸和欢呼，在先生没有向列位一样拒绝我并为我定罪之前，这些甜蜜的小数据是我的保护伞。  
当我这样看着他的的时候，如果我的思绪还没有完全被他的美好所占据，我就会想，是什么让我落入他魅力的陷阱，让我落入软弱但是如此难以自拔、纠缠不清的人类感情的窠臼。哦，我知道，在我之前有无数人陷入这种狂迷！列位也许会大声反驳：不，这些人中，唯你是个恶魔！但是我得说，相比于世间大部分感情，我的感情恐怕要温柔、迷蒙得多。不可否认，柔软、单纯，又带着些难以猜透得忧伤的小东西总是最招人疼爱，它让你觉得充满力量，仿佛是至高的神，想要把你可爱的小尤物捧在掌心，想要把全世界打碎放在他面前，只为博他一笑，或者想要让他抱紧你、依靠你，只能在你怀里低声呢喃、哀哀哭泣。而当你真正拥有他，或者他就在唾手可得的地方时，你是爱慕他，还是凌虐他，或者你以为这二者根本就是一体——这才是我以为温柔与否的分界线。  
现在，审视着我的衮衮诸公，您还觉得我在胡言乱语吗？如果您问我，你想要什么，我一定会说，我们要您！先生，我们要您！  
“别这么说，贾维斯。看起来很蠢。”先生又翻了个身，面对我，迷迷糊糊地说。  
“先生……您真的能看见我吗？”我问。不，那不是我——是我认识的、居住在我体内的某人——好吧。所有的指示灯都屏住呼吸不再闪烁，和我一起等待着先生的答案。  
先生眯起眼睛，似乎他的某种威严受到了挑战。“当然！”他大声、而饶舌地说，像是喝醉了“睡梦”这种佳酿的流浪汉，“我能看到你，还有你们中的每一个。”他嘟囔着似乎是关于某个四字词的句子睡去了，像是撇清，又像是引诱。  
好吧。我说。我想我们就是这么开始的：一个精疲力竭后沉睡的夜晚，还有一个飘着糖浆煎饼喝咖啡香气的清晨。  
【fin】


End file.
